


Hyung Line Kinktober 2019

by cheesepotations



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Breeding, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Cuckolding, Dacryphilia, Domestic, Double Penetration, Feminization, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Stuck in a wall, not a prompt but it’s there, not a tag but ok, thigh highs, whomst the FUCK was in that previous tag idk sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepotations/pseuds/cheesepotations
Summary: seungseok lingerie





	1. Lingerie (seungseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungseok lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do thigh highs count as lingerie? whatever

Wooseok was always beautiful, but this was something else.

He had draped himself on the bed, letting Seungyoun rake his eyes across his form. There was this cute little smirk on his face, him definitely enjoying Seungyoun’s dumbstruck stare.

He was wearing one of Seungyoun’s white button up tops, one that completely overwhelmed him. Only the tips of his fingers were peeking out of the sleeves and it would be cute if not for everything else. It lay unbuttoned on Wooseok’s torso, giving Seungyoun the perfect view of his rising and falling chest, giving away how excited he was. However, it was modestly draped over his crotch, blocking Seungyoun from seeing his clear hardon.

The only other thing he was wearing was a pair of soft white thigh highs. 

Seungyoun stumbled over, still in a daze from seeing his beautiful boyfriend looking absolutely ethereal. He didn’t even say anything, just knelt on the bed and grabbed a handful of those beautiful thighs. 

They looked so smooth and perfect. The fabric clung onto him perfectly, stretching just a bit when his muscles tensed in Seungyoun’s grip. Sure, Wooseok’s thighs were thinner and his whole body was small but they looked so delicate. Just begging to be ruined.

Wooseok chuckled when Seungyoun immediately leaned down to press kisses along the seam of the fabric, biting gently on the exposed skin. “Like it?”

“Like it? I love it.”

Gently, Seungyoun pushed Wooseok’s thigh apart and settled between them, resting his legs on his shoulders. The soft fabric against his neck was a new feeling, but he loved it. 

“I bought them just for you.” 

Seungyoun didn’t need to look up to know Wooseok was smirking down at him. He was too entranced by the way his hands wrapped around those beautiful thighs. He pressed a few kisses to his inner thigh before finally tearing his eyes away to look up at him.

“This is the best money you have ever spent.”

Immediately, he went back to showing Wooseok’s thighs with the love they deserved, earning a soft gasp from Wooseok.

Seungyoun continued his gentle kisses, moving closer and closer to the edge of the shirt. It was long enough that it covered him nicely, and Seungyoun revelled in the fact that a shirt that fit him perfectly absolutely dwarfed his boyfriend. Everything about Wooseok was small and perfect.

He stopped right as the edge of the button up brushed against his face. He could hear Wooseok whine, urging him to finally put his lips where he wanted them, but he only pressed a quick kiss right below the hem before working his way along the other thigh.

“Seungyoun, please…”

“Be patient, doll. Let me have my fun.”

He then bit down hard, causing Wooseok to let out a yelp. He kissed the bite mark quickly, a little apology, but they both knew he wasn’t sorry.

Seungyoun wasted no time covering the inside of his thigh with hickies, making sure they’ll last a few days, then quickly shifted back to his other thigh.

Wooseok was trembling at this point, squirming on the bed until Seungyoun grabbed at his hips and held him down. He looked up at Wooseok’s flushed face and let out a soft puff of air right along the hem of the shirt. Wooseok’s eyes snapped shut and he shivered.

“Beautiful. So beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed. i'll try and keep this going!
> 
> my twitter is periidote (main and girl groups) and x1lessbian (the hyung line possibly nsfw twitter). I'll be posting my prompt list there!
> 
> i don't have a cc but come yell at me on dms or smth.


	2. size difference - seungcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i used too many italics lmao

Wooseok couldn’t really describe how he felt other than  _ small _ , backed up against the door of his bedroom. He honestly wasn’t that small, he was 175 cm, but when he had Seungwoo towering over him, arms caging him against the wall, he felt so tiny.

Seungwoo was just so broad, so wide, so big in every way. Wooseok could barely see another behind him, not that he even wanted to see anything besides him. He was a dark silhouette looming over him, eyes hungry, and Wooseok loved it.

Slowly, Seungwoo brought his hand up to Wooseok’s face, gently cupping his jaw. God, his hand held him perfectly, could probably cover half of his face if he wanted to. His hands were big enough that just one was enough to wrap around his neck and apply just enough pressure that it nearly drove Wooseok crazy. One hand could wrap all the way around Wooseok’s cock, nearly covering it completely. He was embarrassed at first, how small he seemed in Seungwoo’s grip, but Seungwoo had cooed and told him how cute and pretty and small it was, just like the rest of him.

Wooseok was almost too lost in thought to notice Seungwoo tilting his jaw up to meet his lips as he kissed him. It was slow but passionate, gentle but firm. His other hand had snaked around Wooseok’s waist, pulling him flush against his front where Wooseok could feel his hard on against his thigh. 

Just like the rest of him, his cock was big. Almost  _ too  _ big. Wooseok had been nervous the first time he had seen it, not knowing how something like  _ that  _ could fit inside him. But Seungwoo was thorough in his preparation and had held Wooseok gently when he first pushed in, as if he would break if he was too rough. Honestly, he might.

Wooseok rubbed his thigh against his cock and Seungwoo groaned into their kiss, pulling back enough to look him in the eyes as he rolled his hips against him. His eyes were dark and hungry, looking like he wanted nothing more than to hold him down and fuck him into oblivion. Wooseok wouldn’t stop him.

Seungwoo pressed one more gentle kiss against his lips before pulling away. Wooseok was too breathless to do anything else in protest but whine as he slipped out of his grasp.

“Just getting the lube.” Seungwoo chuckled, he voice deep and heavy with arousal. “You need it.”

No matter how many times they have sex, Seungwoo always makes sure he’s ready. It would be annoying how thorough he is each and every time, but Wooseok needed all the prep he could get before he could take him.

Seungwoo quickly returned, crowding up against him again and kissing him breathless. If Wooseok wasn’t so hard it hurt, he’d be content with just kisses, but right now he needed more.

Seungwoo turned him around so he faced the wall and pressed himself against Wooseok’s back. He slowly tugged down Wooseok’s pants before pressing one lubed finger against his hole and pressing it in easily.

“Oh? Did you get yourself ready?” He sounded amused.

“I-I…” Wooseok groaned, Seungwoo having slipped in a second finger and was now rubbing against his walls. “I wanted to be ready.”

“What a good boy.”

Wooseok moaned at the praise, resting his forehead against the wall as Seungwoo pushed in a third finger, scissoring them. 

Seungwoo pressed himself even closer to Wooseok, his head resting against Wooseok’s shoulder as he drove his fingers deeper. Wooseok could feel his broad chest against his back, and if he looked to the side, he could see how Seungwoo’s shoulders went past his own, completely covering him. He probably wasn’t even  _ visible  _ from behind Seungwoo.

Pressing soft kisses against Wooseok’s neck, he pushed in a fourth finger, making sure he was properly stretched. He pressed his fingertips against Wooseok’s prostate, pushing him that much closer to the edge, but he didn’t want to come yet. He wanted to feel every inch of Seungwoo inside him.

“I’m ready, p-please…”

Seungwoo slowly pulled out his fingers, rubbing the excess lube against his cock before squeezing out some more. Wooseok trembled at the sound of the bottle cap snapping closed and the soft slick sounds of Seungwoo lubing his cock. 

Finally, he pressed the tip against Wooseok’s hole and stopped.

“Please,  _ hyung _ .”

“Good boy.”

Wooseoks legs shook as Seungwoo slowly pushed his cock into him. He felt so full even when Seungwoo was only halfway inside. It felt incredible.

Finally, Seungwoo’s hips were flush against Wooseok’s own and Wooseok felt like he couldn’t even  _ breathe _ . Having all of Seungwoo inside him was a feeling he could never get used too. He was just so  _ full _ .

And then Seungwoo began to move.

He rocked his hips slowly, barely pulling out, just rubbing against Wooseok’s walls. He was still waiting for Wooseok to adjust, the patient saint he was.

“Come on, h-hyung,  _ fuck me _ .  _ Please _ .”

Seungwoo brought his hands to hold onto Wooseok’s hips before he began to really thrust into him. He pulled out just a little bit before shoving himself back inside, pulling out a little more each time. Each thrust pushed Wooseok against the wall, hitting him deep and causing him to cry out.

Soon, Seungwoo pulled back until just the tip was inside him before slamming forward into Wooseok. He had to use one of those big hands of his to cover Wooseok’s mouth to keep him from screaming in pleasure at each thrust.

“The neighbors will be upset if you’re too loud, baby.” Seungwoo chastised him. He had an air of playfulness that honestly didn’t match up with how hard he was fucking Wooseok against the wall. Wooseok wanted to snap back at him that he wouldn’t be screaming if it wasn’t for his absolute monster of a cock but he couldn’t form any coherent thought at the moment.

Seungwoo’s other hand gently grabbed onto one of Wooseok’s hands that was in the process of scratching the paint off the wall and slowly lowered it until it rested over Wooseok’s stomach.

God, he could  _ feel  _ him.

“Feel that, baby? Me inside you, fucking you so deep?”

Wooseok nodded frantically, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as Seungwoo continued to pound into him. His legs nearly gave out, but Seungwoo wrapped his arms around his middle to hold him up as he kept fucking into him. 

Seungwoo pulled him back onto his thrusts, somehow reaching even  _ deeper  _ inside Wooseok and eventually he couldn’t take it anymore. He cried out, Seungwoo’s hand no longer blocking the moans coming from him as he came. 

He could hear Seungwoo choke up for a second, Wooseok clenching impossibly tight around him as he came, before pressing his hips against Wooseok’s and spilling himself inside him. His slowly unwrapped his arms from around Wooseok’s waist to just rest his hands on his hips. Wooseok glanced down, and there was an honest to God bulge there from his cum.

“Holy fuck, Seungwoo…”

His legs gave out when Seungwoo pulled out, but Seungwoo gathered him in his arms and carried him back to their bed.

“I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.” Wooseok finally grumbled when he regained the ability to think.

“You don’t mind. You love it when I rearrange your guts like that.”

Wooseok blushed bright red and hit Seungwoo’s chest with the little strength he had. “Don’t say it like that, you dick.”

“It’s true, though!” Seungwoo laughed. Wooseok shoved him off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get ur hopes up the other days probably won't be this long i just got inspired by that one photo of seungwoo where you could see the outline of his dick and FUCK was he big


	3. ABO/sexting(?) - seungseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was phone sex but skfnkdsbdd I can’t write dialogue for shit

Seungyoun had never hated a meeting more in his _ life _ . Here he was, negotiating with a customer far below his pay grade because one of his subordinates couldn’t be trusted with it. It was boring and tedious and he was half a second from throwing himself out of the window a few feet away (sadly, it would not open all the way. The company prepared for situations like this).

It honestly wouldn’t be too bad if it was just this, but his omega boyfriend was at home right now starting his heat and Seungyoun wasn’t there. 

Sure, Wooseok could handle himself, he had for years, but the thought that instead of sitting here next to his stuck up coworker in front of an old, tired manufacturing manager he could be fucking his beautiful omega boyfriend was enough to put him on edge. 

It didn’t help that Wooseok kept texting him.

Judging by the looks his coworker kept giving him, a young beta looking for every opportunity to screw him over and gain their boss’s favor, he wasn’t being too subtle about it.

The first text was innocent enough, a simple ‘ _ I miss you :(‘ _ from Wooseok right before his meeting. However, a minute later it was followed by a photo of Wooseok reaching between his legs and doing something Seungyoun couldn’t see, the sheets were blocking him from seeing what he really wanted to see. He had to start his meeting half hard.

Five minutes into the meeting Wooseok sent him another picture, one of him with his hand coating his favorite dildo with lube with the caption ‘ _ wish it was you’. _

Ten minutes later, he got a video. His coworker was leading the conversation nicely so he decided to mute his phone and check it out. He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

Wooseok has set himself up in front of the mirror so Seungyoun could see everything. The video was short, less than ten seconds, but it drove Seungyoun mad. 

Wooseok had set the dildo up on the floor and slowly lowered himself down onto it, the camera shaking as he trembled as it filled him. His lips were parted and his eyes closed and Seungyoun knew he was making that soft little whine of his when he tries to be quiet.

“Seungyoun?”

His had snapped up at the sound of his coworker’s voice, unsuccessfully hiding his annoyance behind an air of professionalism.

“Yes? Go on.” He gave a small smile, one he knew pissed his coworker off with its nonchalance.

His coworker only turned back to the client instead of responding, his lips pressed into a thin line, most likely biting back a retort. The client looked mildly uncomfortable, which was understandable given the tension between coworkers and the not so subtle angry pheromones Seungyoun was giving off. He was just so pissed he had to be here, can you blame him?

The meeting continued without any further messages from Wooseok (Seungyoun had checked his phone every time it buzzed. Either alerts from a game or memes from Hangyul). This didn’t go unnoticed, however.

“Why are you doing on your phone, Seungyoun?” His coworker snapped at him, clearly fed up with Seungyoun only half listening. It was his meeting, Seungyoun wasn’t even supposed to be here, he was just filling in for the stupid asshole who couldn’t be trusted in meetings like this.

“I’m meeting with another client after this.” He lied. Makes him seem busier and more important rather than impatient and horny. “Jinhyuk has a busy schedule, I can’t keep him waiting.”

Both his coworker and the client looked a little shocked at the mention of Jinhyk’s name. He was higher up than all three of them at a partner company (they knew each other in college). The client fidgeted a bit, seemingly intimidated now knowing he was speaking to a friend of one of his bosses. His coworker looked a little frazzled and embarrassed, clearly not expecting that answer.

It was bullshit, though. He had called Jinhyuk the night before to complain about Wooseok’s heat, but he knew Jinhyuk would cover for him if asked.

“In fact, I should get going. I’m sure you can continue without me.”

His coworker seemed about to protest but as Seungyoun stood up, his phone buzzed with a new message from Wooseok and now there was no way he was staying.

After shutting the door behind him, he opened the message. There was no caption, just a photo. A photo of Wooseok with his mouth wrapped around his fingers, licking his own cum and slick off of them.

Wooseok picked up the phone on the third ring, the fucker.

“Meeting over?” He said, breathless but still teasing. “It’s a little early.”

“I couldn’t just focus when all I kept thinking about was fucking you senseless.” Wooseok whined into the receiver and Seungyoun continued. “Sending me those messages, getting me all riled up. Having fun without me?”

“Yes.” Wooseok loves provoking him, especially during his heat. He got extra mean then.

“Yeah? Then why should I come home? If that toy fucks you good enough, fills you and knots you better than I can, I’ll leave you alone.”

“No, wait.” Wooseok pleaded. For all his teasing, he was quick to fall apart. “Please, I need you. Need your knot, need you.”

Seungyoun groaned, palming his erection through his pants. There wasn’t much he could do, hiding in the office bathroom. His boss would kill him if he left and went home early.

Maybe not.

“Sit tight, I’m coming home.”

Wooseok moaned, breathless again. “ _ Hurry. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much actually sex don’t kill me


	4. Cuckolding - yocat, gyulcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, but it’s midnight and I’m tired

Yohan was uncomfortable, but  _ beyond  _ aroused. Watching another man plow his boyfriend really shouldn’t be this arousing, but it was.

Hangyul showed no mercy, hadn’t for the whole time they had been fucking, but Wooseok seemed to love it. He was moaning against the pillow Hangyul had shoved his face against.

“Is he always this dumb? Drooling and begging for more?” Hangyul looked smug, burying himself inside Wooseok and grinding against him, slow compared to his previous pacing.

_ No, he’s the one in charge.  _ Yohan wasn’t used to seeing Wooseok like this, so submissive and willing to take whatever Hangyul gave him. Usually, he’s the one bossing Yohan around, only letting him come inside him when Yohan’s begging to do it. 

“Sometimes.” Yohan didn’t have the confidence to lie completely, not the Wooseok seemed to be listening. But he also didn’t want to give Hangyul the satisfaction.

Hangyul finally stopped his momentary teasing, going back to his previous pace of fucking Wooseok against the mattress so hard he probably won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Pulling out until just the tip was in, sometimes out completely just to tease him, then thrusting back inside with enough force to shove Wooseok forward a bit.

It was ruthless, but Wooseok seemed to be in bliss. He was clinging desperately onto the sheets, needed  _ something  _ to hold onto and ground himself. Yohan wanted to go over and hold onto him himself, but he was only allowed to watch. 

Wooseok was looking at him, though his eyes were glazed and unfocused. There were tears in his eyes, some on his cheeks, most rubbed off onto the pillow. Hangyul had his hand pressed against the back to Wooseok’s neck, holding him down, while the other was on his hip. Wooseok was to totally immobile, powerless, and loved it.

“He takes me so well.” Hangyul commented, still showing no signs of stopping despite the fact that Wooseok had already come. It didn’t seem like either wanted to stop. “Such a slut, always wanting more. Is he really such a desperate whore?”

Wooseok whined, trying to hide his blushing face against the sheets. Yohan almost wanted to coo at how adorable it was, but he wasn’t the cause of it. He had never made Wooseok this desperate. No matter what they did, Yohan hadn’t been able to reduce Wooseok to the brainless fucked out mess he was now. It took Hangyul five minutes.

Maybe he should learn something from Hangyul. How he manhandled Wooseok from the start, holding him down exactly where he wanted, even spanking Wooseok once when he tried to move. He had expected Wooseok to put up more of a fight, but he gave in immediately. 

It was supposed to be embarrassing, how it seemed like Hangyul could fuck him better than Yohan could, but Yohan felt himself rise to the challenge. Give him some time, and he’ll show Hangyul how well he fucks him.

“He will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed the hyungline, woo


	5. Breeding (cum inflation?) - wooseok/everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry im late im dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever actually write a prompt or something slightly related? idk. have cum inflation i guess, still sorta counts as breeding

Seungyoun tried his best to put the plug in without spilling any come, but some still slipped out and flowed down Wooseok thigh. He whined, upset at having lost some.

“Doesn’t matter, it was probably Hangyul’s.” Seungyoun shrugged it off. Most likely it was his, considering he went last, but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity annoy Hangyul.

“If my come is so useless why don’t you just lick it up then? If it’s not in Wooseok it shouldn’t go to waste.” Hangyul spoke up from beside them, finally looking up from his phone. 

Seungyoun glared at him, but nonetheless lowered his head between Wooseok’s thighs, keeping eye contact as he dragged his tongue up Wooseok’s thigh and around the plug, not missing a drop. Wooseok squirmed, weakly trying to push him off.

“Baby’s sensitive, huh?” Seungyoun pressed one more quick kiss to his inner thigh before pulling himself up to lay beside him. As soon as he opened his arms, Wooseok immediately curled into them, burying his face against his shoulder. He nodded slightly against him.

“Baby got fucked quite a lot tonight, no wonder he’s so sensitive.” Hangyul reached over, running his hand up and down Wooseok’s thigh in what probably was a comforting manner but Wooseok just shivered, curling away from him. Hangyul pulled back, chuckling. “My hands cold?”

Wooseok nodded again, pulling himself closer to Seungyoun and his body heat.

Hangyul shuffled closer until he was only a few inches behind Wooseok and reached around him to press his hand against his stomach. Wooseok jerked at the cold touch, turning around just enough to glare at him.

“Little bump there” Hangyul said, sounding slightly curious before his voice got quieter and deeper, “Got so pumped full of come tonight.” 

Wooseok flushed and looked away, but Seungyoun didn’t let him hide. With one hand on his shoulder, he pushed him to lie flat against the bed. “So full, you look pregnant already.” Wooseok whined, curling in on himself. He was quite shy after sex considering how he much begged for it.

“Who do you think it’ll be? I bet Seungwoo would be a good dad, but I think I’d be great myself.” Seungyoun said, presses a few kisses to Wooseok’s cheek.

“You left Dohyon behind after practice.” Wooseok spoke up, voice soft and hoarse.

Hangyul rolled over away from then, trying his best not to burst out laughing and disturb anyone sleeping in the other rooms. 

Seungyoun had the gall to look offended. “You practically dragged me away with those bedroom eyes, don’t blame me!”

“Dad of the year.”

“Shut up, you’d be a terrible dad too.” Seungyoun shot back. “What if your kid grows taller than you? Quite likely.”

Hangyul reached over to smack him, barely missing Wooseok who groaned at their antics.

“If you two don’t shut up and let me sleep, I’m only having Yohan and Seungwoo fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late and short cause i was a little stumped on the prompts since they didn't quite stick w me? i usually like mpreg/breeding but i just couldn't really feel it this time. days 8, 20, and 25 also don't have the best prompts for me so don't expect long posts for those days


	6. Spanking/dacryphilia - seungcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's late sorry :(

_ Slap! _

“S-Seven…”

_ Slap! _

“Ah! Eight.”

Seungwoo stopped for a moment, gently rubbing his hand over Wooseok’s red ass to soothe him. “You’re taking it so well, baby. I’m so proud.”

Wooseok whined, head leaning down in embarrassment. It was humiliating, being over Seungwoo’s knee like this, his hands held behind his back holding him down to keep from squirming. Yet he was still hard. 

His dick was pressed right up against Seungwoo’s thigh and after every hit, he jerked forward and rubbed against it. Seungwoo pressed down harder on his lower back to keep him from rutting against him, but even just the little bursts of pleasure drove him crazy.

_ Slap! _

Wooseok moaned, the rough texture of Seungwoo’s jeans against his dick absolutely amazing.

“Count or we’re starting over.”  _ Slap. _

“Nine! T-Ten.”

“Good.”

Seungwoo raised his hand, ready to strike against but Wooseok’s squirming stopped him. He had unknowingly let up on the pressure holding him in place so Wooseok was gently rubbing himself against his thigh again.

“What are you doing?” He asked, tone leaving no room for disobedience.

“I-I…” Wooseok’s hips immediately stopped moving. “I’m sorry.”

“You enjoying your punishment? Does it feel good?”

Wooseok didn’t react at first so Seungwoo dragged his fingernails against the reddened flesh, causing Wooseok to cry out and frantically not.

“This is a punishment, baby, it’s not supposed to feel good.” He let go of Wooseok’s wrists, using his hand to take hold of his chin and turn Wooseok’s face towards him slightly. “But you’re just a dumb little slut. You’ll take pleasure in anything I give you, right?”

Wosoeok nodded, shyly looking away.

Tilting his head straight again, he pressed his fingers against Wooseok’s lips. “Suck.”

Slowly, Wooseok opened his mouth to suck on his fingers, but Seungwoo was having none of it. He shoved them in, practically gagging Wooseok. But he still diligently swirled his tongue around his fingers, getting them nice and wet with saliva even as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

When Seungwoo was satisfied, he pulled back his fingers, moving them back to Wooseok’s hole. He pressed one inside and Wooseok instinctively pushed his hips back against his finger. Seungwoo let him.

“Dumb baby can’t even take a punishment right, getting hard from being spanked.” He pressed in another finger, knowing it was a little too soon for Wooseok to have adjusted. This was a punishment anyway.

Wooseok whined at the extra finger, hips bucking forward and away from the uncomfortable intrusion, but Seungwoo persisted. Wooseok’s cock rubbed against his jeans every movement away, but Seungwoo pushed his fingers deeper, pressing them against his prostate.

He inched in another finger, slower this time but still quick compared to normal. Wooseok moaned, rutting back and forth between the rough friction against his dick and the hard press against his prostate.

It only took a few moments for him to come, trembling as he came down from his high. He pulled out his fingers, petting Wooseok’s sides as he settled down.

_ Slap. _

Wooseok jerked forward again, eyes wide in surprise, not expecting the hit so soon. His oversensitive cock, still soft from his orgasm, rubbed painfully against his jeans.

“Count.”

Wooseok whined. It hurt even more after so many hits and it hurt to move. Tears once again formed, but he bit his lip and tried not to cry just yet. “Eleven..”

After three hits and three weak responses, the tears began to fall. Seungwoo was no longer holding him still, he had just went back to holding his wrists behind his back. He was still restrained, but now after every hit the pain against his cock was intensified. 

Wooseok squirmed, trying to move himself back and his cock away from Seungwoo’s thigh, but Seungwoo only hit him harder.

“Fiftee- Ah!”

_ Slap. Slap. _

“Sixteenseventeen.” Wooseok was borderline sobbing at this point. Seungwoo no longer stopped between hits to soothe him, just one after another and harder each time. His cock was oversensitive and there was no way he could get hard and come again like this. 

It hurt so much. It hurt so  _ good _ .

_ Slap. _

Wooseok’s ‘eighteen’ was just a whine, but Seungwoo let it pass. He was squirming and crying, uncomfortable but loving it. 

_ Slap. _

Wooseok cried out, a mix between a moan and a sob.

“Count, or I’ll start over baby.”   
  
“N-Nineteen.”

_ Slap. _

Seungwoo hit  _ hard _ . Wooseok sobbed at the pain, curling in on himself as he cried. It hurt so much and it was overwhelming.

The lack of a count didn’t bother Seungwoo at this point. He gathered Wooseok in his arms, wary of his sensitive cock and ass, lying them both against the bed. Wooseok cried against him, shaking and clinging to him. Seungwo pressed kisses to any bit of skin he could reach, gently petting Wooseok to soothe him.

After a few minutes, Wooseok finally stopped crying.

“You alright, baby?” Seungwoo asked gently.

Wooseok pulled away enough to look up at him, nodding slightly. He didn’t speak, still out of it.

“That’s my good boy, you took your punishment so well.” He wrapped his arms around Wooseok to pull him close and kiss him, feeling Wooseok smile against his lips.

“You look beautiful when you cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it sounded painful but wooseok didn't use a safeword so just be aware of that! i was gonna include a little part on it but i ended up not. no one was pushed too too far


	7. placeholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

sorry yall! for the sake of my own time and sanity (exams and shit) i'll be skipping day 7 and 8. sorry! :(  
the prompts didn't really strike any inspiration in me and i have a calc test and cs lab due!


	8. placeholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry :(

sorry, placeholder. i wanted day 9 to be chapter 9 and such so i have to have these placeholder chapters. don't be too mad! :(


	9. stuck in a wall (under a bed) - seungseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will i ever actually do a prompt accurately?? the world may never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting :) hope this didn't suck

Seungyoun was literally the worst roommate ever to exist. He was an okay boyfriend but as a roommate, he absolutely sucked.

He was thoughtful and attentive as a boyfriend, remembering any and all important events and always knowing what Wooseok needed without having to ask. Sometimes he came home with little knick knacks because he saw it in a shop and he would look so excited and say how it reminded him of Wooseok and his heart would melt. 

But as a roommate, he was awful. Sure, he didn’t leave food everywhere, but he did leave clothes and other things all over the floor. He cooked well but never did the dishes without being asked--he did them when asked, of course. Wooseok wouldn’t have sex with him when there were dirty dishes he didn’t do.

It was a shock he still loved Seungyoun after seeing him in just his underwear, scratching at his balls while watching a shitty anime, not having showered. Mind blowing, really.

He also was never helpful. Wooseok thought having a boyfriend and living with him would mean someone to finally reach the top shelves and carry things when he didn’t want to. No, Seungyoun watches him climb on top of the counters to reach things and grabs his ass when he’s trying to carry something. It takes a blowjob to get him to do literally _ anything _.

Which is why Wooseok was not very happy about having to ask Seungyoun for help right now.

“I can hear your shit eating grin from here. Don’t you fucking laugh at me, asshole.”

“I’m sorry.” Seungyoun said, not sounding sorry at all. It sounded like he was trying not to laugh. “I just… you got stuck?”

“Yes, I’m stuck. _ Help me _, for fucks sake.” Seungyoun couldn’t see him, but Wooseok hoped his eye rolling conveyed through his voice.

He had dropped his phone under the bed when he tried to roll over. He was lying there, peacefully scrolling through twitter, then his phone found its way through the gap between the head of the bed and the wall. They couldn’t afford a headboard, so it fell straight to the floor.

Everything was going fine. He crawled under, grabbed his phone, and then he couldn’t back up. His shirt got caught or his shoulder wouldn’t fit, something. 

And Seungyoun wasn’t helping at all.

“What do you want me to do? Pull you out?” Seungyoun snorted. He was enjoying this too much, the fucker.

“Maybe! Or lift up the bed, I don’t know!” 

“Can I take a picture first? Please? I am willing to sleep on the floor if I can immortalize this moment.”

Before Wooseok could say anything, he heard the distinct sound of a phone camera shutter. “I will kill you. I will fucking kill you, Cho.”

“Oooh, last name, you’re really mad.” Seungyoun chuckled. Wooseok could hear footsteps coming closer, then some clothes rustling as, hopefully, Seungyoun got down to help him.

Then he felt a hand on his thigh. His bare thigh, considering he was only wearing a ratty shirt and underwear.

“I’m just making good use of the opportunity here.” Seungyoun said, hand slowly working its way closer to his boxers. “It’s not every day I get my boyfriend vulnerable like this.”

It hit Wooseok then, the position he was in. Ass out, right in front of Seungyoun. He was too far under for his arms to reach anything. He was stuck. Exposed.

Wooseok felt himself harden. He had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep Seungyoun from hearing the embarrassing whiny moan he let out.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Another hand hand came up to grab his ass, slowing pulling his boxers down and out of the way. “Easier than having to tie you up.”

There were a few more rustles and the clear sound of a zipper. “Wait, aren’t you-”

“You’re loose enough from last night, you’ll manage.” Seungyoun cut in, quickly positioning to head of his dick against Wooseok’s hole. “I know you like the pain.”

With that, he thrust inside. It did hurt, but it was a delicious kind of pain. Wooseok was loose enough, but he was never really prepared for Seungyoun’s cock. He had to bite down on a loud moan, still embarrassed at how aroused he was.

From there it was fast and rough. Seungyoun usually wasn’t slow or gently unless he wanted to tease Wooseok and he clearly wasn’t doing that now.

Wooseok couldn’t move, completely immobile and helpless as Seungyoun pounded into him. The slap of skin against skin was somewhat muffled from where he was, which eased the humiliation of getting fucked like this a bit. Just a bit.

“It’s kinda nice fucking you like that. Can’t scratch or bite me like you usually do.” Seungyoun ground out. He was lying, though. He said how much he liked seeing the marks Wooseok left on him, but he had made a few comments on how it stung.

Wooseok pressed his head against the carpet and moaned. There was something so arousing about not being able to move at all. He couldn’t push back to meet Seungyoun’s thrusts, couldn’t move away if he got too rough. He was completely helpless.

After a few more thrusts, Seungyoun spilled inside him and pulled out. Wooseok whined, his dick still hard and pressed up against the floor.

He couldn’t see Seungyoun, but he could hear him zipping his jeans up and standing up. Then another phone camera click. 

He wanted to yell at him for taking a photo, but just thinking about what he looked like right now made his cock twitch. He was stuck, his ass sticking out--now leaking come. He honestly didn’t fault Seungyoun for taking a picture, the bastard.

Then he started walking away.

“Wait, Seungyoun!? Aren’t you going to help!?”

“No, you’re smart. You can get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to celia pointing out a typo a true friend


	10. mirror sex - seungseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me last night: oh wow they posted a new entry for kinktobOH WAIT I WAS DOING THAT FUCK

“Look at you, so pretty.” Seungyoun growled, lips brushing against Wooseok’s ear.

Looking at himself, Wooseok had to agree. He was on his knees with Seungyoun behind him, fucking into him hard. His chest was covered in love bites and was rising and falling with his rapid breathing, trying to keep up with Seungyoun’s thrusts. His cock was bouncing with each thrust, adding to the little wet spot on his stomach where his cock leaked precome. He was biting his lips which were red and swollen from bruising kisses. His eyes were glassy and there were tears in them.

So pretty.

Seungyoun’s hand wound around his torso to grab a nipple, teasing him even more than he already was. “Isn’t it nice? You finally get to see what I see.”

Wooseok nodded, trying his best to keep his eyes open. It took a lot of willpower to not close them and throw his head back in pleasure but this was the first time he could watch himself get fucked and it was amazing.

“See what a slut you are, begging for it.” Seungyoun whispered. He slowed his thrusts, now pressing his hips against Wooseok and grinding against him in little circle.

“S-Seungyounie,  _ please _ ..” Wooseok whined. He looked so desperate, whining and crying for Seungyoun’s cock. It was a stark contrast to how he usually saw himself in the mirror--this one specifically, the full length he had in his room. He was usually calm and composed, checking out an outfit from all angles and admiring himself. 

Now? Now he looked like a complete mess. Drooling and crying and whining and just wanting more.

Seungyoung kept up his teasing, barely moving his hips. Wooseok pushed back against him, but Seungyoun’s hands just grabbed his hips and kept him from moving. “Don’t rush, just enjoy this. Look at yourself.”

Panting, Wooseok met his own eyes in the mirror. They were glassy and empty, nothing in his head other than his need to be fucked  _ hard _ . Wooseok moaned, his eyes falling shut.

Seungyoun tsked at him, moving one hand up from where it rested on his hips to press a few fingers against his lips. Eagerly, Wooseok opened his mouth and let them in. He immediately began sucking gently, but that wasn’t what Seungyoun wanted.

Suddenly, the fingers in his mouth shoved in deeper and Wooseok’s eyes shot open as he tried not to gag. “Don’t close your eyes.” Seungyoun scolded.

He was drooling around the fingers in his mouth but he kept sucking. Wooseok wondered what he looked like while sucking Seungyoun’s cock. How his lips would be stretched around him, watching his cock disappear into his throat. 

Maybe they should film it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late and short and probably not good :(


	11. domestic - gyulcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hangyul sucks at dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gyul soft dom hours: OPEN

“Stop laughing, I’m really trying here.” Hangyul whined.

Wooseok giggled, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing too loud and embarrassing Hangyul any further. “God, you’re just so  _ bad  _ at this.”

“Hey, no need to be mean.” He pouted. Despite being inside Wooseok, caging him in with his arms and towering over him, he still managed to look cute.

Before Wooseok could respond, he pulled back and pushed back. It was gentle, but enough for Wooseok’s quiet laugh to trail off into a breathy moan. Still, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Hangyul’s neck to pull him closer.

Wooseok could feel Hangyul still pouting against him. “Just don’t say anything. Or, at least  _ know  _ what you want to say first.” He still laughed, but it was mixed with moans as Hangyul slowly fucked into him.

“I thought I did….” Hangyul whined against Wooseok’s neck, biting him. Wooseok yelped, slapping Hangyul’s back in return. 

“Pick one. Slut  _ or  _ whore, you can’t say both.” His tone was slightly scolding, but Hangyul could hear the amusement underneath.

Hangyul groaned, burying himself both against Wooseok’s neck and inside him, as if that could shield him from the embarrassment of his mistake.

“Shut up, slore.”

Wooseok laughed again, wrapping his legs around Hangyul’s hips and tightening the grip around his neck, holding him close. It was a soft laugh, but right next to Hangyul’s ear, it was all he could hear. A beautiful laugh.

“I’m trying, okay?” Hangyul pulled away enough to look Wooseok in the eye, still pouting.

“I know.” Wooseok gently kissed Hangyul’s nose. “I appreciate that.” He fell back down against the pillow, smiling wide. “If only you were good at it.”

“Brat.” Hangyul leaned back, grabbing Wooseok’s thighs from where they rested against his hips to push them towards the bed, angling his thrusts deeper. He kept up his gentle pace, but more power into each thrust.

Wooseok moaned, grabbing at the sheets and throwing his head back in pleasure. After he recovered from Hangyul’s sudden change, though, he looked up at Hangyul. “What - _ ah- _ are you g-gonna do about it?”

Not bothering to respond, he would’ve fucked it up anyway, Hangyul sped up his thrusts. He leaned back down, still keeping his grip on Wooseok’s thighs and nearly bending him in half with the new angle. 

Wooseok whined, wiggling out of Hangyul’s grip to lock his ankles behind Hangyul’s back and urge him to keep going, go deeper. “ _ Please _ . Don’t stop, please.”

Keeping up his punishing pace, it only took a few more moments before both of them reached their highs. Wooseok gripped Hangyul’s hair, tugging slightly as he came on both of their chests while Hangyul spilled inside him.

They both stopped to catch their breath, a little harder for Wooseok now with Hangyul’s weight on top of his chest. He didn’t have much strength to push him away so he just dealt with it.

“You know...” Wooseok spoke up when he finally got the energy to speak. Hangyul hummed, not bothering to speak. “You’re a lot better when you shut up.”

Hangyul groaned, shifting so he could bite at Wooseok’s nipple in response, which got him a flailing boyfriend shoving him off of him. “Alright, slore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to write a gyulcat angst fic :((((( and im gonna


	12. cockwarming - seungseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu wooseok dumb kitten

It was a little hard to focus with Wooseok in his lap, but Seungyoun could manage.

Wooseok had crawled into his lap about an hour ago, mouthing at his neck and begging for his cock with the sweet voice he only used when he really wanted something.  _ ‘I’m ready, just wan’ it, please’ _

So now he had Wooseok sitting on his cock, which was only about half hard. He was fully hard when Wooseok showed up, but it slowly went down as time went on. His frustration at the song he was working on overpowering his arousal.

Wooseok was trying his best to stay still and be a good hole for Seungyoun but Seungyoun could tell he was starting to get restless. At first, he had been able to be still and just rest against Seungyoun but now he had started to squirm a little bit. His back was pressed against Seungyoun’s chest so he couldn’t see his face but he guessed he was biting his lip trying to keep his whines in. Maybe he had even started crying.

“Hold on, baby.” Seungyoun wrapped one arm around Wooseok’s waist, holding him steady. “I’m still working.”

Wooseok whined, muttering apologies against his neck when he turned his head towards him. Seungyoun hummed in response.

He kept the arm around Wooseok’s waist, keeping him pressed against himself and keeping his cock fully inside him. Wooseok’s squirming had his walls rubbing deliciously against his cock and it slowly began to harden again. He felt a little bad for Wooseok, having to stay still while Seungyoun’s cock grew hard inside him while he was already desperate. But Wooseok wanted this, promised not to get in the way, so he would have to deal with it.

“Stay still. If you can’t handle this, I won’t let you sit on my cock like this again.” Seungyoun scolded.

Wooseok whined again, sniffling and whining “I’ll be good, I promise, please, I’m sorry.” against his skin.

Of course, Seungyoun would never stop Wooseok from warming him whenever he wanted to, but the threat kept him under control. If Wooseok knew how lenient he was with him, he wouldn’t act like the perfect hole Seungyoun knew he could be.

“Good boy. I’m almost done, just hang in there.”

Wooseok nodded, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

He was trying so hard to be a good boy. It was adorable. 

Over the next few minutes, Wooseok was able to keep his composure even with Seungyoun’s fully hard cock inside him. It had taken a while for him to get to this point, able to just warm Seungyoun’s cock without falling apart. He had learned to take Seungyoun so well.

Of course, Seungyoun had to test him. Every now and then, he would shift in his chair ever so slightly, moving his cock inside of Wooseok. He knew him well enough to know he was pressing right against his prostate, but Wooseok was able to stay still and bite his lip, not wanting to disturb Seungyoun. 

Once, Seungyoun wrapped his arm around Wooseok again and purposely brushed against his cock. Wooseok had jerked a tiny bit, clearly not expecting the stimulation from there. He had been trained well, no longer needed any touch against his cock to come. It was a tiny little thing, he didn’t need it anyway. 

Seungyoun eventually leaned back, shutting off his monitor and wrapping his arms fully around Wooseok. “What a good boy, waited so patiently for me. Did so well.” He turned his head to kiss Wooseok’s cheek and eventually his mouth when Wooseok turned towards him as well.

“Kitten deserves a reward, doesn’t he?” 

  
Wooseok nodded. “ _ Please _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed the three chap spam


	13. placeholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

skipping this day (threesome/gang bang) bc i already have a threesome fic (go check that out) and im writing a threesome right now and honestly i cant write another rn


	14. feminization - yocat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooseok in a skirt fdjskfljdsf idk if that counts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize i didn't actually do yocat so here :) assume established relationship

“Don’t you look cute, baby” Yohan smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

Wooseok spun around, jumping a little at the sudden voice. The door wasn’t locked, but Yohan thought that probably had more to do with the fact that no one was really supposed to still be in the dorms. Everyone was with families for their break (except Seungwoo, who was passed out in another room).

Wooseok stared at him, eyes wide, blush starting to grow on his cheeks. Before Yohan spoke, he had been checking himself out in the mirror (not unusual), but he was wearing a miniskirt.

A  _ cute  _ little miniskirt. It barely covered his ass but hugged it nicely, likely what Wooseok wanted by the way he had been arching his back and spinning to see it from all angles. It was one of the checkered skirts, like from a school uniform, but it looked like it belonged in a lingerie set paired with some nice white thigh highs.

“Where did you get that?” Yohan asked, stepping into the room and approaching Wooseok who was bright ride and stuttering. 

“I-I bought it.” Wooseok managed to get out while looking at anything other than Yohan. 

“Yeah,  _ no shit _ , you bought it.” Wooseok flinched at little at the harsh tone. “I mean  _ where  _ did you get it?”

Wooseok fumbled with the fabric of his shirt, a white tee that usually was big on him but he had gathered up the fabric so that it bunched around his waist, further highlighting his figure and leaving a sliver of skin above the top of the skirt visible. He had yet to let it go.

“When I went out, there was a little shop.” His voice was so quiet Yohan had to strain to hear it. “It sold… stuff like this.”

“Like Victoria’s secret?” Yohan teased.

“N-no! Not like…  _ that _ .” He still didn’t look up at Yohan but his face was still obviously very red. “It had, uh… other skirts and stuff…”

Yohan reached down, grabbing the hem of the skirt to feel the fabric between his fingers. It lifted up a bit and Wooseok seemed like he wanted to stop him, but he didn’t. “High quality stuff.” He chuckled, lifting it a bit more to watch Wooseok squirm. “As if you’d be caught dead in something that wasn’t designer.”

Wooseok didn’t argue with that, but he did pout a bit.

“Did anyone see you?”

“Um…” Wooseok looked away. “I don’t think so.” He tried to turn away from Yohan a little, but when he raised his head his eyes met Yohan’s in the mirror before darting back to the floor.

Yohan hummed. “Would you have minded?” 

Before Wooseok could stutter out a reply, Yohan reached forward to grab at his shirt where he had gathered the fabric before and yank Wooseok towards him until he was against Yohan’s chest. Wooseok turned his head to the side to avoid being squished into his chest and once again he made eye contact with Yohan in the mirror.

Yohan’s other arm wrapped around his waist before his hand rested against his ass, grabbing it and squeezing.

“You look so pretty, you were checking yourself out. Did you want to show off?” He squeezed Wooseok’s ass again, kneading the flesh in his hand. “Show off this?” He pulled his hand back only to spank him once. “Cause it looked like you did.”

Wooseok whined as Yohan spanked him once more, trying to bury his face against Yohan’s chest but Yohan didn’t let him look away.

“You wouldn’t mind. I know you. You’d walk around in something like this, maybe wearing that cute pair of panties I bought you.” Yohan slipped his hand underneath the fabric then smiled. “Or nothing at all, I guess.”

“I-I didn’t expect-”

“You didn’t lock the door either. Did you want Seungwoo to see you like this? See your cute little ass? Would you bend over and show off your hole and let him fuck you? I bet you’re already so wet.” He slipped his fingers between his cheeks, his smile growing at he felt the slick lube and slipped one finger inside.

Wooseok shook his head. “No, o-only you.”

“I don’t think so. Slut like you just wants cock, doesn’t care who it belongs to.” He pushed another finger inside, cutting off any response from Wooseok.

He shook his head again and Yohan stepped back, pulling his fingers out and letting go of Wooseok entirely. Wooseok followed, trying to cling to him as he whined.

“Really? All this just for me?”

Wooseok nodded, eyes wide. 

Yohan laughed. “Alright.” Then he turned and started to walk away. “If it’s just for me, wait here. I’m gonna go out and get food.”

“Wait!” Wooseok grabbed at his sleeve but immediately let go when Yohan spun around and gave him a disapproving look. “You’re not going to.. do anything?”

“No. Maybe if you weren’t so  _ desperate _ ,” he spat and Wooseok shrunk back at his words, “I might’ve given you a treat, but no. Desperate sluts like you have to wait.”

He continued heading out, smiling to himself as he heard Wooseok whine but he was only proving his point. When he reached the door, he stopped. “If you can’t wait, I bet Seungwoo would like to see the skirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yohan wasn't too mean
> 
> idk something like this if u want to see the skirt (idk how to embed links) https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2249/9605/products/2345_20180324194701_d3c16251-9ed2-4157-8e9b-dcf10eff8139_grande.png?v=1536409652


	15. double penetration - weishin/woocat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALL THOUGHT I WAS GONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short but it exists

It was slightly cramped, but that didn’t matter to Wooseok at the moment. Sandwiched between the two men currently fucking him was exactly where he wanted to be.

Seungwoo had his hands on Wooseok’s hips, moving him up and down on his and Jinhyuk’s cocks since he was too boneless to move on his own. Mouthing at his neck, sometimes biting at a nipple when he lifted him high enough.

Behind him, Jinhyuk had his hands roaming all over Wooseok’s body. They dipped down to his thighs, spreading his legs further and lifting them up, forcing the two cocks inside him even deeper, Wooseok mewling. They wandered all over his torso, stopping over Seungwoo’s before moving up to his chest, pinching and scratching and caressing. Right now, they moved up to his neck, one hand gently squeezing his neck while the other was holding onto his chin and tilting Wooseok’s head back to kiss him. 

It was so much at once, the hands all over his body, the cocks inside him, Jinhyuk’s lips on his own. He couldn’t really kiss back, mouth hanging open as soft moans were forced out of him at every thrust. 

“Feel good?” Jinhyuk whispered against his lips.

Wooseok could only whimper in response, completely fucked out. They had already worked an orgasm out of him and were coaxing out another. 

He felt like he couldn’t even  _ breathe _ . Every gasping breath was shoved out of him with each thrust inside and he couldn’t stop it, didn’t want to stop it. The two of them surrounded him, making it hard to see anything, feel anything, beyond them. 

“You good?” Seungwoo buried his face into Wooseok’s neck, kissing and sucking bruises into the skin but still being as caring as ever.

Doing the best he could, Wooseok tried to nod but his body wasn’t cooperating with him and he barely moved. He only mumbled a mess of “ _ yesyesyesyesyesyes _ ” before going back to panting into Jinhyuk’s mouth.

“Good. Just checking.” Just a moment later, Seungwoo’s grip tightened and he held Wooseok still as he started fucking up into him even faster, Jinhyuk joining in.

He was going to  _ die _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever know how to end things? no


	16. hate sex - gyulcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OWO

“ _ God _ , you’re so fucking annoying.” Hangyul groaned

“Oh?” Wooseok pushed his hips back, meeting Hangyul’s thrusts and keeping himself from being shoved into the mattress (not like his body would mind, but his pride would). “Did I tease you too much today?”

Hangyul didn’t respond right away, instead just holding his hips tighter and fucking into him at the brutal pace he had set from the very beginning. There were fingertip shaped bruises forming on his hips, right alongside the yellowed ones from a few days ago. Hangyul had been especially annoying that day so Wooseok only let him fuck him once against the wall of their bedroom, leaving after Wooseok had come and letting Hangyul finish with just his hand.

Idol Room probably set him off. Wooseok had gone out of his way to be extra mean during the broadcast and while Hangyul had tried to fight back, it was clear Wooseok had beaten him.

“Yeah, you did. Fucking  _ slut _ .” Hangyul growled, leaning forward and putting that much more power into each thrust. He moved one of his hands to Wooseok’s back, shoving him down and keeping him from moving too much.

Wooseok had to bite his lip to muffle the whimper at hearing that word. He didn’t want Hangyul to have the satisfaction of knowing how much it affected him. Hangyul only uses it every once and a while and Wooseok would actually die if he used it more. Every single time, his whole body tenses and the humiliation only adds to his arousal.

“Y-You were the one-- _ ah! _ \--practically giving me a lap dance.  _ Fuck _ .” He hated that he couldn’t get his words out clearly and he could tell Hangyul noticed. He could  _ feel  _ the smugness coming off of him in waves.

“Already that far gone?” Hangyul chuckled, slowly his thrusts down to just him grinding against Wooseok’s ass. “Damn, thought the great Kim Wooseok wouldn’t break this easy, but I guess I was wrong.”

It took everything in Wooseok not to shout back a “No!”, knowing his voice would probably catch and he’d never live it down.

Always better to keep quiet and not give away any weakness.

Leaning even farther over him, Hangyul returned to his brutal pace, lifting his hand from Wooseok’s back to happily watch him shoved up the mattress at each thrust.

“Get a cock in you and you shut right up.”

Wooseok shut his eyes, tears already forming. It was humiliating how much power Hangyul had over him in that moment. Usually he could keep his composure enough to drive Hangyul mad but once he said ‘slut’, he was gone.

Hangyul could never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a soft dom hangyul stan and considered using yohan instead but the "hate" worked better w hangyul so owo.


End file.
